Lady of Thieves
by Lady Lilia
Summary: Keisha Faet is the first female Rogue. Set in Corus, in 461 H.E, Keisha must deal with all the challenges facing her as a female Rogue.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: all settings,some of the people, etc. belong to Tamora Pierce. Much thanks to her for allowing her fans to use her ideas to create their own stories.

461 H.E

Keisha Faet stood outside the Dancing Dove. Inside, was where all the members of the Court of the Rogue were. Her younger sister, Idry, stood behind her. "Come on Idry," Keisha whispered. "Let's go in."

Idry trembled behind her older sister, "But Ma said no, Keisha,"

Keisha laughed at her fearful little sister. "It doesn't matter what, Ma said. I'm going in and you're coming with me or I'll leave you out here alone." Keisha placed her hand on her hip and stared at Idry, her eyes turning a harsh, deep blue. Idry trembled in fear; being alone in the Lower City wasn't Idry's favorite pastime. Keisha walked swiftly towards the entrance, Idry stumbling after her.

Keisha stepped into the Court, staring around her in awe. There were a myriad of people bustling around the place. There was an aura of excitement about the Court, Keisha couldn't help but feel that was where she belonged. Keisha grabbed Idry's hand and pulled her skirts up a bit to descend the stairs that lead to the main area. The boisterous atmosphere enthralled Keisha. Her observant eyes wandered about the room picking up on small details such as the difference in the floor pattern or on the numerous ladies serving ale to already drunk men. Other members of the court were gambling and betting. There was never a still moment…

"What's your name pretty girlie?" A handsome, but drunk man asked Keisha. She grinded her heel into his toe making him yelp and was about to walk away when a lady interfered.

"That's the right way to deal with a drunken man," she smiled at Keisha. Her dark hair was down and her brown eyes sparkled. The lady was one of the few ladies Keisha had ever seen wearing breeches and a tunic. Not to mention she was carrying a dagger. "Go get yourself more to drink Alvin," she said to the man and shoved him towards the bar. Alvin staggered away and the lady turned her attention towards Keisha.

"What is your name and what _are_ you doing here. You look a bit young to be in the court, not to mention you've got someone even younger than you following you around. How old are you?" Keisha opened her mouth to speak, but the lady shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "Don't tell be here. We'll get a table."

Keisha followed the lady to the far side of the room where it was a bit less crowded. They walked quickly and Idry had trouble keeping up. They took a seat at a four person table and the lady called over a waitress for something to drink.

"Surely your Ma doesn't mind if you have a drink. Not if she let you come here," the lady smiled again. "I'm Lalita," she introduced herself. "And you are…"

"Keisha," her tone displayed Keisha's confidence. "And this is Idry."

Lalita raised her eyebrows. "How old are the two of you? You can't be more than seventeen."

"I'm sixteen and Idry's fourteen." Keisha hadn't looked up at Lalita from the time they'd first seen her. She wanted to get to know the woman before letting Lalita see her eyes. But Idry always seemed to find the courage to speak at the wrong time

"Look up Keisha; I'm sure Lalita'd like to see your face." Idry smirked and Keisha sent her deathly glares, eyes burning black. Slowly, Keisha lifted her face and looked Lalita in the eyes.

"Great Mother," Lalita whispered, shocked, upon seeing Keisha's eyes. "How'd you come upon eyes like that?"

Keisha showed shyness for the first time since entering the court. "I don't really know," she whispered. "No one else in my family has ever showed signs of magic. Then there comes me with my chaotic eyes."

"Chaotic, Chaos indeed," Lalita muttered to herself. "Have you the gift girl?" she asked

Keisha looked hesitant to trust this lady with her secret, but she could always bind her from telling anyone. Unless she had the Gift… Keisha worked a quick bit of magic and checked for any signs of magic. None whatsoever. "I do," Keisha said, regaining her confidence. "Now," she said leaning on the table. "Tell me more about the Court of the Rogue."

Lalita smiled. There was something funny about that girl, but she could ignore it for a bit. "Well, the Rogue himself is here right now," she said pointing to a blond haired man on the other side of the room. "Mylor Harth has to be the worst Rogue in the history of this court. He didn't even have to kill the Rogue before him to gain the title of 'Your Majesty'…

**Author's Notes:** If you noticed, this story takes place at around the same time as the Aliane books. If you're wondering about Mylor Harth, George was not the Rogue before him. Any questions will be explained in time. Ta Ta.


	2. Chaos

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I do not own this world.

464 H.E.

She had thieved all her life, but never had she thought she could be capable of murder. But the lifeless body in front of her proved otherwise. Staring at the dead body in front of her, she realized what she had done.

His face was left emotionless from the stab that took his life. Her stab. His eyes were glassy and clouded over. The shadow of death loomed over his face accenting the deathly pallor he gained when his life was taken from him. Blood no longer rushed from the wound on his shoulder. He was dead. Simply and one hundred percent dead. And Keisha had killed him.

His death wasn't a terrible event. Rather, one to be celebrated. Mylor Harth had never been a respected Rogue. He had never cared about anybody, but himself. The power hungry Rogue sat on his ass all day lounging about while other did his dirty work. He had never done a thing to help the people who worked for him, never lifted a finger to ensure their safety. Everyone would be glad to be rid of him.

No matter what Keisha told herself about Mylor Harth, it didn't justify her actions. She had killed him. She had murdered him. No matter how much he deserved it, it didn't take her guilt away. She had become a murderer.

Faces around them gaped. The Rogue wasn't usually killed in the same style Keisha had killed Mylor Harth. A rogue usually challenged the Rogue then they fought with no interference from the Rogue's guards.

But no challenged had taken place in the death, no murder, of Mylor Harth. Keisha had fought the guards and Harth himself until Harth decided he didn't need guards to defend him. He could easily kill Keisha himself. But Harth had been wrong. Spending so many years sitting on his ass had put Harth out of shape. He wasn't anywhere as quick or able as Keisha. She had killed him with ease and hadn't even gotten a scratch.

Now it was time for her to replace him as the Rogue. The _female_Rogue.

Lalita stepped forward to help Keisha up. She held out her hand and Keisha took it. Once she was standing on her own two feet, the crowd around applauded her. Keisha accepted their admiration with a blank face and eyes void of emotion.

She swiftly turned to face Lalita. "Please tell me Idry isn't here," she begged, desperation in her grey - blue eyes. "Please, Lalita."

Lalita looked at the younger girl, who had just gained a rank higher that Lalita's own. She shook her head. Keisha immediately relaxed, but not completely.

Keisha heaved a sigh and reluctantly turned to address the crowd. Blurred faces stared at her from every angle. They were waiting, for her speech, for her to assume her role. "Mylor Harth may have demanded more of you than you could ever give and never repaid his debts. But I'm different. I'm not here to lounge about all day. I'm here to get the Court of the Rogue out of the state it's sunken to. I'm here to serve my people. Whether they like me or not." She let out a heavy sigh.

The response was unreadable. The rogues knew how to hide their emotion well enough. They _were_rogues after all. The circle disintegrated. The people went back to their old positions. Nothing had changed. Not the ale, nor the hustle and bustle. Nothing but the conversation had changed. The previous exchange of words had been of trade overseas and the economy. Now the conversation was only of Keisha, the new Rogue.

As Keisha made her way to the stairs to go through Harth's rooms, she heard none of the gossip about her. She was to overcome by the aftermath of murder. She walked up the stairs to the rooms that had once belonged to Mylor Harth. But she found herself unable to stay in them without being overwhelmed.

The bed and chest were still intact. The bed still unmade. His possession still littered the floor. All was well with the rooms, as if someone still lived there, as if he still lived there. Keisha couldn't handle it.

She knew the truth of the room. It was abandoned now. She'd abandoned it. She'd killed the master of the room. Keisha had taken a dagger and stabbed him. She'd ended a life, a human life.

Unable to bear another minute in the room, Keisha escaped. Escaped the building. She needed to go anywhere, anywhere but there. But just outside the building wasn't peace enough.

She needed to go somewhere uncorrupted. Somewhere without Chaos. She could escape to another district, perhaps. It wouldn't be a permanent escape. There was not chance she'd abandon the Court now. She'd worked too hard for it, sacrificed too much for it. No, she couldn't leave the court. It was all she had left.

But now she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't handle the hustle and bustle, the constant noise, the unending activity. It was too chaotic. And Keisha already had enough Chaos in her life. For one moment she wanted to escape it. But she never could. Chaos was part of her. For Keisha, chaos wasn't escapable.

a/n: It's taken me a really long time to post and i'm awfully sorry about that. But here it is, so...


End file.
